Compositions that are used as carriers for dispensing fragrances from a heated reservoir, such as in a tart candle, are typically comprised of materials that, while they have a high throwing power for dispensing the desired fragrance, may also have certain disadvantages. In particular, though these carrier compositions are specifically intended for use in dispensing fragrances that have a pleasant or a particularly desired odor, the compositions may include base materials which themselves have a strong unpleasant odor. In such cases, the fragrance is required, in part, simply to mask the undesired odors of the base material. As a result, such masking may reduce the benefit provided by the fragrance and/or require higher levels of the fragrance than might otherwise be desired.
It would be desirable to have fragrance-carrier compositions comprised of safe odorless base materials that have a high throwing power for diffusing fragrances.
The present invention is directed toward fragrance carrier compositions that provide these advantages while not being handicapped with the above-noted disadvantages.